


Nothin' Like the Great Outdoors

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Attempt at Humor, Camping, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Some Humor, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: To be a good big brother.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s)





	Nothin' Like the Great Outdoors

James had no desire to trek through the forest today, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. His baby sister and her friend wanted to spend their weekend out in the wilderness, and his mother volunteered him to be their chaperone.

If he had to sacrifice his weekend and deal with thorns scraping up his favorite leather jacket, he was not going to do it alone. Which is why he volunteered his little brother to join him in the babysitting.

Though, James might have another motive for making Albus join him; not that Albus was aware of his brother's plan.

As he adjusted the strap on the equipment bag, he could hear the leaves and branches crunch beneath his boots; the August winds brushed past his cheeks and through his hair. At least that was a consolation for him since he was going to be out there in the first place.

"James."

The eighteen-year-old broke away from his thoughts to look at his younger brother next to him.

"What?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Albus bit his lip and glanced towards the trees before returning his gaze to his brother. "Did I really have to be here? You know Scorp had an extra ticket to see the latest Beast movie…"

"Nu-uh, if I have to keep an eye on Lils so do you," James replied. His eyes shifted towards the blonde walking ahead of them and next to their sister. "'Sides, I was sure you would be up to keeping an eye on the girls, no?"

Albus followed James' gaze and blushed lightly. "I guess," he mumbled.

Satisfied with the answer, for now, James gave a smug grin and clapped his brother's shoulder. "That's what I thought."

He didn't miss the way his brother's jaw clenched and an eyebrow twitched. Even if Albus tried to hide it, James has received that look enough from their mother to spot it easily. And he was confident that he wouldn't be receiving that look for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

They'd reached their destination and put the tents together as the sun began to set. It was a small clearing that their Aunt Luna took them to every year for her Dandenymph Celebration. He never knew what kind of animal they were actually celebrating—it could be the name for some tree for all he knew—but having the opportunity to trip his siblings into piles of dandelions every year made it worth it.

"I'm going to set the fire," Albus declared, taking the necessary items for the fire with him to the center between the two tents.

With his thoughts interrupted once again, James simply waved his hand in response. Before he could make another move, a finger was pointing at his face.

"Having you and Albus here was Mum's idea, so you two better behave," Lily Luna hissed with narrowed eyes.

Albus snorted and pushed her finger away. "Albus tagging along was my idea actually," he said, "and don't worry, lil sister, I'll behave. Scout's honor."

Lily Luna folded her arms, her expression unwavering. "You're hardly a scout, James. Albus is not too far behind. And don't think I don't see the way you've looked at Nina."

The blonde in question was sitting on a thick log next to the spot Albus was setting up the fire. She had a journal in her lap, and upon glancing closer there were a few flowers resting between the pages. Her hair was falling in front of her face, but one could tell she was content.

James sported a deadpan expression at Lily Luna. "You've got the wrong Potter here, Lils." He clicked his tongue and jerked his head towards Albus.

Lily Luna's face flushed, and she slapped her brother's arm. James yelped and rubbed his arm, but he didn't get the chance to say anything as Lily Luna turned and walked away.

James childishly blew a raspberry at his sister's retreating figure and waited for Albus' return to his side. While he promised he would be on his best behavior, he didn't promise he wouldn't push his brother to do the opposite.

* * *

Unfortunately, it would have to wait until the next day because Lily Luna made sure they didn't finish anything 'perfectly' until nightfall. James would swear she had been around their Aunt Hermione just a little too much.

While James wasn't bothered by creating mischief in the middle of the night, the object of said mischief was sleeping in the tent with his sister. He also had to get Albus on board, of course. How else would it work if his brother didn't have the balls to—

"James, are you listening to me?"

Shaking out of his reverie, James shifted in his sleeping bag and blinked a few times. If he was taken out of his thoughts one more time…James turned his head to face Albus, who was in his own sleeping bag sporting a frown on his face.

"Uh.."

Albus shook his head. "You weren't."

James shrugged lightly. "Yeah, I really wasn't."

Albus rolled his eyes and laid back in his sleeping bag. "I want to hate you right now, but I'm conflicted. I mean...Scorp and I were going to hang out but—"

"But I just gave you an opportunity to act on the little crush you have on Nina Longbottom," James finished with a grin.

Even in the dim lighting, James saw the blush on his brother's cheeks. Man, his brother really needed to work on his poker face.

"Mate, you really need to work on that blush. Honestly, that's how you get caught and in trouble at school. I thought Pop and I taught you better than that."

Albus scoffed lightly. "Dad's lost his touch since Uncle Ronnie said Mum swatted him into submission."

James scrunched his face in disgust. "That sounds so wrong…"

"Anyway," Albus replied, his voice a little higher to emphasize his word. "What am I supposed to do now? Jokes and pranks, I get, but talking to Nina...it's just different James."

The eighteen-year-old propped his elbow up and placed his head in his hand. "Come on, Al, look who you're talking to? Big brother is supposed to help you with this stuff. Why else would I make you come out here if I didn't have a plan?"

Albus looked away for a second. "You have a point."

James nodded affirmatively. "As I always do."

Albus gave James the pinky finger, which James was very aware was his substitute for the bird and he was highly offended. Keeping his legs together, James managed to use his lower body strength and kick at Albus through his sleeping bag. The boy yelped then covered his mouth quickly so he didn't disturbed the girls' tent not too far from them.

"Thanks," Albus finally said in a low tone. "I guess."

James smiled brightly at his brother. He didn't want to do this whole camping thing to begin with, but when opportunities present themselves, he can't turn it down. It's said that there's nothing like the great outdoors. Well, there's nothing like the great outdoors to tease but push your little brother to his crush.

"Anytime, lil bro," James said. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net


End file.
